Walking Dead: Say Yes
"Say Yes" is the twelfth episode of season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the ninety-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Matthew Negrete. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, March 5th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Rick Grimes and Michonne are on the road scavenging for weapons to bring to the Scavengers. Along the way, they decide to have a sex romp. Back in Alexandria, Rosita Espinosa embarks upon a personal mission of revenge - one that may put the entire community in danger. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "Say Yes", "WD: Say Yes", "TWD: Say Yes", and "The Walking Dead: Say Yes" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence, which may be too intense for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It has also been made available for download on iTunes and Amazon Video. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * This episode was followed by The Talking Dead after-show hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests on this episode include The Waking Dead super-fan Yvette Nicole Brown and co-executive producer Denise Huth. Includes an exclusive video interview with Andrew Lincoln and Danai Gurira. * There are a total of ten named characters that appear in this episode. * This is the nineteenth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. This is his fourth episode from season seven of the series. He previously directed "Rock in the Road". His next episode is "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life". * This is the thirteenth episode of The Walking Dead written by Matthew Negrete. It is his third episode from season seven of the series. He previously wrote "Hearts Still Beating". His next episode is "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life". * This is the tenth episode of The Walking Dead with Stephen Campbell as the director of photography. His last episode was "Sing Me a Song". Allusions * Repeated references are made to Negan in this episode, mostly by Rosita Espinosa. Negan is the leader of the Saviors and the main villain from season seven. He appeared last in "Hostiles and Calamities". * Tara Chambler makes reference to her time at the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court, which was a community of women who had lost their husbands, fathers and sons, to the Saviors. The woman who saved Tara's life was named Cyndie, who made her swear to not reveal their existence to anyone. * Rick Grimes makes reference to Glenn Rhee in this episode, and about how he had saved Rick, though Rick couldn't save him. Glenn saved Rick's life during their first encounter back in the season one episodes, "Days Gone Bye" and "Guts". Glenn was brutally murdered by Negan in the season seven premiere, "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". * Another posthumous reference is made to Fat Joey in this episode, who is the Savior that Daryl Dixon beat to death in order to escape from the Sanctuary in "Hearts Still Beating". The two Saviors playing golf complain about how they are sick of hearing about Fat Joey. * Rosita Espinosa is seen removing stitches from her right cheek. She received this injury when Arat sliced her face with a knife in "Hearts Still Beating". * The people that Rick and Michonne bring the guns to are the Scavengers. They are lead by Jadis and live in a junkyard known as The Heap. This is the second appearance of Jadis and her second-in-command, Brion. Another scavenger, Tamiel, appears in this episode, but has no dialogue. They all appeared last in "New Best Friends". * The "cat" that Rick and Jadis negotiate over refers to a piece of wire-frame artwork that Rick found in the junkyard and gave to Michonne. * The graves that Sasha Williams is kneeling over belong to Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee. They were both murdered by Negan in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". * Michonne intones the sentiment of "We're the ones who live" to Rick Grimes. She is repeating a phrase she first said to Rick in "Hearts Still Beating". Zombie Kill of the Week * Zombie kill of the week goes to Rick Grimes who had a devil of time finishing off the windshield walker stuck in the abandoned car. You thought getting bird crap off your windshield was tough? Try pulling a gooey rotting zombie out of the windshield and see how far you get! * Runner up for zombie kill of the week goes to Rosita Espinosa who kills the waddle butter walker. The kill is not particularly impressive, but the scene is memorable for boasting one of the grosser looking zombies we've seen since our beloved bloated well walker back in season two. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Rachel Goodlett Katz - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Stephen Campbell - Director of photography * Caleb Womble - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Ryan Degard - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified